Titanic Disaster's Sleeping Dragon
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: Parody of Sleeping Beauty. Cynder has fallen under Jafar's spell by pricking her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel. To break the spell, Cynder must be kissed by her true love, Spyro.
1. Cynder's Birth

**Titanic Disaster's Sleeping Dragon**

**Chapter 1**

**Cynder's Birth**

In the beginning of the story, we see a black book titled "Sleeping Dragon" in purple letters. The book later turned to page 1. Page 2 shows a gigantic palace in a place called Dragon Kingdom. Dragon Kingdom is a place where dragons and people live.

_In Dragon Kingdom, long ago, lived a dragon king named Draco and his queen named Saphira and their son named Drake. For many years, they wish to have a child, and finally, their wish came true._

The page turns to show Saphira holding a black, female baby dragon in her arms while Draco and Drake smile at the baby.

_A female dragon was born. They named her Cynder._

Chorus: **Cynder the dragon**

_After she was named Cynder, the baby dragon's birth spread joy and happiness around Dragon Kingdom. Today, the king announced that their daughter is born. Later, they declare a ceremony to their daughter's birth._

Chorus: **On that joyful day**

**On that joyful day**

Dragons flew to the palace after the announcement while people follow the dragons to the palace.

**Joyfully we now to the princess we come**

**Bringing gifts and best wishes too**

**We pledge our royalty anew**

**Hail to the princess Cynder**

**All of her subjects adore her**

**Hail to the king**

**Hail to the queen**

**Hail to the princess Cynder**

**Health to the princess**

**Wealth to the princess**

**Long live to princess Cynder**

**Hail Cynder**

**Hail Cynder**

**Health to the princess**

**Wealth to the princess**

**Long live the princess Cynder**

**Hail to the king**

**Hail to the queen**

**Hail to the princess Cynder**

_On a joyful, happy day, everyone celebrated the birth of Cynder._

"Father, this is the happiest day of my life," Drake said to Draco.

"I know, son," Draco said, putting his claw on his son's back.

Then the fanfare started. A squire named Jack Skellington announced, "Their royal highnesses, King Jake Long and Prince Spyro!" Two dragons entered the room.

The first dragon was a red dragon named Jake Long. The second dragon was a purple dragon named Spyro.

Spyro bows to the king, the queen, and their son. Jake shook claws with Drake. Then Drake shows Spyro his sister at the cradle. Cynder pops her head out and looks at Spyro with cute eyes.

_Fondly had everyone dreamed that one day the entire kingdom will have loyalty to everyone. They would announce that Spyro, Jake's brother and heir to Draco's daughter and Drake's sister, would be betrothed. Spyro looked, unknowingly, on his future bribe._

The fanfare started again. Then a ray of light appeared from the ceiling and four wizards appeared by magic, gently floating down to the floor. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, the four great wizards," Jack announced. "Mistress Lisa, mistress Lilo, masters Dash and Bart."

The first wizard was a girl with yellow skin and spiked hair. She also has a white necklace and she wears a pink robe and red shoes. She is Lisa Simpson. She was holding a pink wand with a red handle.

The second wizard was a girl with long, raven black hair and she wears a green robe and blue shoes. She is Lilo Pelekai. She was holding a green wand with a blue handle.

The third wizard was a boy with blonde hair. He also wears an orange robe with yellow shoes. He is Dash Parr. He was holding an orange wand with a yellow handle.

The fourth wizard was a boy with yellow skin and spiked hair that is unlike Lisa's hair. He wears a white robe and black shoes. He is Bart Simpson, Lisa's brother. He was holding a white wand with a black handle.

The wizards walked to the cradle sitting at the throne and looked at Cynder, who is looking at them with cute eyes. The wizards smiled with awe.

"What a cute dragon," Lilo sighed.

Then the wizards walked to the dragons. "Your Majesties," they said together as they bow down.

"Each of us the dragon may bless with a single gift. No more, no less," Lisa said. Then she walked to the cradle. "Little dragon. My gift shall be the gift of beauty," she said. Then she twirls her wand and a pink sparkling aura appeared out of her wand.

Chorus: **One gift, beauty rare**

**Black of night sky on her scales**

**Chest that shames the red, red rose**

**She'll walk in springtime wherever she goes**

Lilo walked to the cradle when it was her turn. "Tiny dragon. My gift shall be the gift of song," she said. Then she twirls her wand and a green sparkling aura appeared out of her wand.

**One gift, a gift of song**

**Melody your whole life long**

**The nightingale her troubadour**

**Bringing his sweet serenade to her door**

When it was his turn, Dash walked up to the cradle. "Cute dragon. My gift shall be the gift of courage," he said. Then he twirls his wand and an orange sparkling aura appeared out of his wand.

**One gift, courage for her**

**Bravery she'll have for life**

**Troubles she'd have will disappear**

**One day, she will always be very brave**

Finally, it was Bart's turn. He walked to the cradle. "Sweet dragon. My gift shall be…" Bart got interrupted when a blast of wind blows. The giant doors swung open by wind.

The dragons looked in surprise. The wizards are surprised too. Then a lightning bolt struck the ground. After that, black smoke appeared from the distant where lightning struck.

The smoke then clears, revealing a Disney villain with a snake staff and a short beard. He also has a black cape with red color on the inside. He wears a black robe and a black turban. He is none other than Jafar. On his snake staff was a parrot named Iago.

"It's Jafar," Lilo gasped.

"What does he want here?" Bart asked while glaring at Jafar.

"Hush, Bart," Lisa whispered to Bart.

"Well, quite a nice ceremony, King Draco," Jafar said. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, loyalty, and…" He paused when he saw the wizards. Then he chuckled and said, "How quaint, even the rebel."

Bart became angry and started running towards Jafar but Lisa held him back. "After all, I felt quite distressed about not receiving an invitation today," Jafar said, patting Iago.

"You weren't wanted," Bart said.

"Not wa-? Oh, dear. What a crummy situation. I had suspected it was probably due to some oversight or something. I shall be on my way," Jafar said.

"And you're not offended?" Saphira asked. "Why, no," Jafar said to Saphira. "And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on a dragon."

When the wizards heard that, they protected the cradle, knowing what evil tricks Jafar might use.

"Listen well and clear, all of you!" Jafar said. "The dragon shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her." The wizards look and each other while protecting the cradle. "But, before the sun sets after her next birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel…" Jafar said as the image shows the sharpest spindle on the spinning wheel that spins at high speed. "…and die!" Jafar concluded as the image shows Cynder lying on her bed, dead.

Upon hearing that, Drake picked up his sister as he cried, "Oh, no!"

Jafar cackled evilly.

"Seize that sorcerer!" Draco demanded angrily as he points at Jafar. The guards ran to Jafar to arrest him but stopped when he cast a barrier spell as he shouted, "Stand back, you fools!"

Then Jafar disappeared as his evil laughter echoed. Iago flew out of the palace.

Poor Drake looked at his sister while holding her. Draco and Saphira look at Cynder with sad looks.

"Don't despair already, Your Majesties," Lisa said sadly. "Bart here still has his gift to give."

"Then he can undo this horrible curse?" Draco asked.

"Oh, no, Your Majesty," Bart said sadly. "Jafar's powers are far too powerful," Dash said in agreement. "But he can help," Lilo said.

Lilo and Lisa pushed Bart to the dragons. "But, guys…" Bart began but got interrupted when Dash said, "Do your best, Bart." Bart rolled up his sleeves and waves his wand and a white sparkling aura appeared out of his wand and begins to speak.

"Sweet dragon, if you're through Jafar's trick, a spindle your finger shall prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, a gift I give to you. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep by your soul, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

**For true love conquers all**


	2. Lisa's Plan

**Chapter 2**

**Lisa's Plan**

_But King Draco, still fearful of his daughter's life, ordered dragons to pile up the spinning wheels and burn them once there are no more spinning wheels around. Therefore, it was done._

Outside, we see a pile of spinning wheels outside until they are burned by the fire. The dragons were breathing fire on them by King Draco's orders.

Up on the balcony, Lisa watched the bonfire until she walked to the throne room. "That is impossible," she said to herself.

Lilo, Bart and Dash were sitting by the throne. Lilo taps her wand and a teapot and four cups on plates appear. "Let's have a nice cup of tea, guys," she said.

"I'm sure we must do something about the curse poor Cynder got from Jafar," Dash added.

"Yeah, well, bonfires never stop Jafar," Bart said with a stern look as Dash poured tea in his cup.

"Of course not, but what will?" Lisa said as Lilo gave the cup to her.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with him," Lilo said.

"Reason?" Lisa asked.

"With Jafar?" Dash added.

"Well, he can't be all bad, Dash," Lilo said to Dash.

"Oh, yes, he can, Lilo," Lisa said to Lilo after she drank her tea.

Bart snapped his fingers and a moon cookie appeared. "I'd like to turn him into an ugly hedgehog!" he snapped. On "hedgehog," he slammed his fist on the floor.

"Bart, that's not a nice thing to say," Dash said to Bart while Bart ate his cookie. He taps his wand on a teapot and it disappeared. "Besides, we can't do that."

"I have to agree with Dash, Bart," Lisa said. "You know our magic doesn't work that way."

"It can only do good things, Bart, like bring joy and happiness," Lilo added. "Well, that will make me happy," Bart said before he and Lilo sip their tea.

"There must be someway we can do," Lisa said. She then slowly smiles when she finds the idea and said, "There is!"

The wizards sat up upon hearing what Lisa said. "There is?" they asked. "What is it, Lisa?" Dash asked.

"I'm going to…" Lisa began but suddenly stopped for a hot second. "Shh. Even this palace has ears," she whispered. Then she looked around and saw nobody. She said to the wizards, "Follow me," and shrank herself. She starts flying by using her levitating magic.

Lilo and Dash shrank themselves and followed Lisa. Bart was puzzled until he heard Lisa saying, "Come on, Bart." He then shrank himself and followed the wizards to the sewing box.

Lisa gathered the wizards and said, "I'll turn her into a flower."

"Jafar?" Bart asked wrongly.

"No, Bart. Cynder," Lisa chuckled.

"Oh, you'd make her a lovely flower," Lilo said.

"Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger like humans," Lisa said.

"It hasn't any," Dash smiled.

"That'll mean that she'll be perfectly safe," Lilo said.

Bart mentioned something and said, "Until Jafar sends a frost, which harms a flower."

"Yes," Lisa giggled, not knowing what Bart meant until right now when she gasped. "Oh, dear," she said sadly as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"He always ruins your nice flowers," Lilo said sadly. "That's because flowers displease Jafar," Dash said.

"You guys are right," Lisa said. "And he'll be expecting us to do something like that." She sat beside a spool of black thread and placed her arms on her knees and looked down in despair.

Bart groaned and sat on a spool of red thread. "Well, what won't he expect, guys? I mean, he knows everything like a psycho," he said. "Or is it a gypsy?"

"Oh, I don't think so, Bart," Lilo said. "I mean, Jafar doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. Plus, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy."

While Lilo concluded, Lisa noticed what Lilo said, smiles and taps her wand on the ground in excitement. Then she stood up and said, "That's it! Of course! That's the only thing Jafar can't understand and won't expect!"

Lilo and Dash followed Lisa to the corner of the box. Bart watches. "We have to plan it carefully, guys. Let's see. An abandoned cottage at the forest? Hmm. Maybe that will do. Of course, the king and queen will object, but when we explain to them that it's the only way…"

"Explain what?" Bart asked in interruption as he came to the wizards. "About the four peasant kids raising the fondling dragon deep in the forest," Lisa said.

"Oh, that's very nice of them," Dash said. "Who are they?" Lilo asked. "Turn around," Lisa said. As they begin to turn around, Lisa changed their outfits on the right time before they completely turn.

Lilo wears a red muumuu with leaf patterns and sandals.

Dash wears a white shirt and blue shorts and green shoes.

Bart wears an orange shirt and blue shorts and shoes.

Lisa wears an orange skirt and shoes.

When the kids saw themselves on a needle by a reflection, they gasped.

"Why, it's us," Lilo said. "Exactly," Lisa smiled. "You mean, we, us?" Bart asked. "Yes," Lisa said. "Take care of the baby dragon?" Dash asked. "Yes. Why not?" Lisa said. "We'd like that!" Lilo said.

Bart looked at his reflection and notices that his skin had turned pink as Lisa changed them. He changed the color of his skin back to normal.

"I see, but do we have to feed it?" he asked. "And wash it and rock it to sleep," Lilo said. "That will be like babysitting." "You guys think we can do it?" Dash asked. "Well, if humans can do it, so can we," Lisa said. "And we have our magic to help us," Bart said. "That's right," Lilo smiled.

Lisa heard what Bart said and, knowing that peasants don't use magic, walked to her friends and brother with her hands up as she said, "Oh, no, no, no, no, guys! No magic. I'll take those wands right now." Dash and Lilo give their wands to Lisa. "Thank you," Lisa said.

"You mean, live like mortals until Cynder's grown?" Bart asked while running away from Lisa, who needed Bart's wand. "Exactly," she said as she blocks Bart's way with her magic.

"Now, Lisa, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic before," Bart said as Lisa reaches for her brother's wand. "And that's why Jafar will never suspect," Lisa said while chasing Bart around the box.

"But who will not only wash but cook?"

"Oh, we'll pitch in. Trust me."

"I'll take care of the dragon," Dash said. "Let me have it, Bart," Lisa said as she tries to get Bart's wand.

Bart touched Lisa with his wand, turning her head white. Bart laughed until Lisa grabbed Bart's wand. "Come on, guys," she said after she changed her head normal. "We must tell Their Majesties at once."

Lisa grows back to her normal size when she's outside the sewing box. "Lisa, what about us?" Bart shouted from inside the box. Lisa grows her friends and brother back to their normal sizes when they're outside the box.

* * *

At night, we see Draco, Saphira and Drake looking outside as the peasants take baby Cynder outside. Dash was holding Cynder, wrapped in her blankets, in his arms. Then the peasants followed Lisa to the forest.

_So, King Draco and his queen and their son watch with sad, heavy hearts as Cynder disappeared into the night after they agreed to let the peasants take care of her from Jafar because of the curse he gave._

Back at the storybook, the page turned to show dragons who heard the news about what happened a year ago.

_A sad, lonely year passed by for everyone in Dragon Kingdom. But as the time for Cynder's birthday drew near, Dragon Kingdom began to rejoice._

The page turns to show the image of Jafar's palace below the darkest clouds in the sky in the valley.

_For everyone knew that as long as Jafar's domain, the forbidden valleys, thundered him with not only his wrath and frustration but rage, his prophecy has not yet been fulfilled._

* * *

Inside Jafar's palace, Jafar was pacing back and forth with anger. He said to his search patrol, "It's impossible, one single year and not a trace of her! I mean, she couldn't have vanished in thin air! Are you sure you've searched everywhere?"

"We all did, sire," the searcher named Meowth said. The other searchers agreed.

"But what about the kingdom? The forests? The mountains? The valleys?" Jafar asked.

"Well, those too, and uh, let's see. Oh! It's all in a cradle."

"Cradle?" Jafar asked in confusion.

"Yep, sire. Every cradle."

"Cradle," Jafar said to himself, rubbing his chin. He turned to Iago. "Did you hear that, Iago? For a year, they've been looking for a baby dragon." Then he started laughing maniacally.

The searchers laughed with him until Jafar shouted, "**FOOLS!**" The searchers stopped laughing with scared looks. "Imbeciles! Nincompoops!" Jafar started zapping at the searchers with his snake staff, scaring them away. Now Jafar was alone with Iago.

Jafar sat on his throne and looked at Iago. "They're so hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. Iago, you are my last hope. Search everywhere and find the dragon with scales of black night and chest red as the rose." Jafar lets Iago leave the palace and said, "Go, and don't fail me."


	3. Planning a Party

**Chapter 3**

**Planning a Party**

Outside in the forest, we see a cottage that looked like as if it is deserted.

_And so, for a year, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in the abandoned cottage, the wizards started their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they take good care of Cynder and now she has grown._

At the window, Cynder, now grown, appeared and looked outside.

_On her birthday this year, the wizards had planned a party and something special for Cynder's surprise._

Inside a cottage, Dash, Bart, Lisa and Lilo were looking at the robe book. They were going to make a beautiful robe for Cynder on her birthday. Not only that, but Dash's going to make a necklace for her.

"How about this one, guys?" Lilo asked, pointing a pink robe on a female dragon's front body.

"That's the one I pick," Lisa said.

"Oh, she'll look beautiful in that robe," Dash said.

"We'll make it white," Bart said.

"Oh, no, Bart, pink," Lisa said. Bart folded his arms. "Dash can make her a pink necklace, too."

"Yes, but how are we going to get Cynder out of the house?" Dash asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something," Lisa said. Cynder came down and saw the kids looking at the book. "What are you guys up to?" she asked.

The kids turned and saw Cynder. "Us?" they asked.

Bart, with a smart brain, picked up the basket and gave it to Cynder and said, "We want you to pick berries." "Berries?" Cynder asked. "Yes. Lots of berries," Lilo smiled.

"But I've picked berries yesterday," Cynder said. "Well, we want more, Cynder," Dash said as the kids push Cynder outside after putting a cloak on her. Cynder picked up the basket with her teeth.

"Now, don't hurry back, Cynder," Lilo said.

"And don't go too far," Bart added.

"And don't speak to strangers," Lisa added.

"And don't hurt yourself," Dash added.

Cynder waved good-bye to the kids with her paw and left.

After she left, the kids closed the door as Bart said, "I wonder if she suspects." "Oh, she won't Bart," Lisa said, "but she will be surprised when she returns." "A real birthday party," Dash added. "With a real birthday cake," Lilo added as she picks up the cookbook.

"Yes, and a robe and a necklace the dragon can be proud of," Lisa added.

"I'll get the wands," Bart said as he walks up the stairs.

Lisa heard that and said, "The wands? Bart! No magic, remember?"

"But, Lisa…" Bart began but got interrupted when Lisa said, "We're taking no chances, Bart."

"But I've never baked a cake before."

"Oh, you won't have to, Bart."

"I'm going to bake the cake," Lilo said with cooking equipment in her arms.

"You?" Bart asked in disbelief. "Bart, she's always wanted to," Dash said. "I'll make nine layers of cake," Lilo said. "And I'm making a robe; Dash's making a necklace," Lisa added.

"But you and Dash can't make and sow," Bart said, "and she's never cooked."

"Oh, it's simple, Bart," Lisa chuckled.

"All you have to do is follow the book," Lilo added.

"Up here, Bart. You can be the dummy," Dash said as he placed a stool on the floor. Bart obliged as he said, "Well, I still say we'd rather use magic to make things perfect."

Lisa tosses a sheet of pink wool cloth above Bart and starts cutting with a pair of scissors.

Lilo set the cooking equipment and ingredients on the table and opened the book. "Let's see. 'Flour, three cups,'" she read. She searches around, going, "Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups, cups…" Then she saw three different cups on the table. She poured flour on each cup and dumped them in the bowl. "One, two, three."

Dash set the equipment for making the necklace and read the book. "'Cut out the string measuring 10 inches.'" Dash picked up the ruler and some string and cuts out the string and the string indeed measured 10 inches. "Good," Dash said.

Lisa cut out two holes on a cloth.

"What're those for, Lisa?" Bart asked.

"Well, the wings have to go through the back of the robe," Lisa said.

Bart looked at the cloth and said, "It's pink."

"It's a lovely color."

"But I wanted it white!"

"Now, Bart, we've decided pink is her favorite color."

"You decided?!" Bart asked in disbelief before Lisa tossed the other end of the cloth over Bart's head.

Lilo picked up two eggs and read the book. "'Two eggs, fold in gently.' Fold? Oh, well." She placed the eggs in, covered them with batter, and pushed them down and, as she did, we hear shells cracking.

Dash picked up some small pink rectangular pieces and read the book. "'Move thread through the small holes on small pieces.'" He sticks a needle through the small holes of the rectangular pieces. "Hmm. Not bad," he smiled.

"I can't breathe!" Bart muffled as Lisa cuts with scissors. Lisa pulled the cloth and Bart's head and arms come out from each hole. "It looks awful," he said. "That's because it's on you, Bart," Lisa said.

Lilo looked at the cookbook. "'Now yeast one tsp.' Tsp?" "One teaspoon," Bart said to Lilo, knowing what tsp is short for. "Oh, one teaspoon, of course," Lilo giggled as she picked up a teaspoon. She sprinkled some pepper on the batter.

Dash kept working on making a necklace for Cynder.

Lisa looked at the length of the robe with measuring tape and gasped when the robe is 13 inches. "Oh, my gosh. She has grown," she said.

"Man, it seems like only yesterday when we brought her here," Bart said.

"Just a baby dragon," Lilo added.

Bart looked sad. "Oh, Bart," Lisa said. "What's wrong?" Dash asked. "Oh, nothing," Bart said, "except that we all know this day had to come." "Why did it have to come so soon?" Lilo asked sadly.

"We had her for a year," Lisa said. "One sweet year," Dash said. Lisa remembered something and said, "Guys, we should probably get back to work." Dash, Lisa and Lilo went back to work. "Come on. She'll be back before we get started."


	4. Cynder and Spyro

**Chapter 4**

**Cynder and Spyro**

At the forest, Cynder, who's hanging the basket with the back of her lower neck, walked around and starts singing. Some birds heard Cynder's singing and looked at Cynder. They sing along with Cynder as they follow Cynder around the woods.

Meanwhile, Spyro, who has now grown, was walking around the forest until he heard Cynder's singing voice. "What was that?" he asked quietly. The singing continues. "Beautiful. But who's singing? No matter. I'm gonna find out!" He started running to find someone singing.

As he runs, Spyro accidentally tripped over a root of the tree sitting by the river. "Whoa!" He landed in the water before coming out, soaking wet. "Aw, great."

Cynder picked some berries from the bushes. She started singing as the birds listen.

Cynder: **I wonder**

**I wonder**

**I wonder why each little bird**

**Has a dragon to sing to**

**Sweet things to**

**A gay little love melody**

**I wonder**

**I wonder**

**If my heart keeps singing**

**Will my song go wing-ing**

**To a dragon**

**Who'll find me**

**And bring back a love song**

**To me**

At the cliff, Cynder looked at the palace with awe. "Gee, why do they still treat me like a little dragon?" she asked as she walked to the lake.

The birds looked at Cynder with puzzled looks. "Well, they're Lisa, Lilo, Dash and Bart. They never want me to meet anyone," she said as she ran her finger around the lake. "But you know what? I fooled them because I've met someone."

The birds chirp to know whom she met. "Well, a prince. He's handsome…and he's romantic. We walked together, talked together, and just before we said good-bye, he takes me in his paws, and then…" The birds were getting excited. "I wake up," Cynder concluded sadly.

The birds sink their heads upon hearing Cynder's conclusion. "Yes, it's only in my dreams, but they say if I dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times."

Meanwhile, at the river, Spyro waits to dry himself before continuing on to find someone singing. "I was sure there was something strange about the voice I heard," he said. "Maybe it was a mysterious being, or was it a wood sprite?" He then dried up and resumed searching for the singer.

Back in the woods, Cynder said to the birds, "I knew it was a dragon I've told you before. The one I've met before when I was a baby." Then she started singing as she danced.

Cynder:** I know him**

**I walked with him**

**One upon a dream**

**I know him**

**The gleam in his eyes**

**Is so familiar a gleam**

Spyro appeared behind the bushes and saw Cynder.

**And I know it's true**

**That visions are seldom all they seem**

**But if I know him I know what he'll do**

**He'll love me at once**

**The way we did**

**Once upon a dream**

Spyro walked out of the bushes and joins Cynder.

**But if I know him**

**I know what he'll do**

**He'll love me at once**

Both: **The way we did**

Cynder suddenly stopped singing but Spyro continues.

Spyro:** Once upon a dream**

Cynder saw Spyro and gasped, knowing what the kids warned her.

"I'm sorry," Spyro said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It wasn't that," Cynder said. "It's just that you're a, a…"

"A stranger?" Spyro asked. Cynder nodded. "But don't you remember? We've met before when we were little!"

"We have?"

"Exactly. You said it yourself: Once upon a dream."

**I know you**

**I walked with you**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you**

**The gleam in your eyes**

**Is so familiar a gleam**

Cynder and Spyro waltz around the forest.

Choir: **And I know it's true**

**That visions are seldom all they seem**

**But if I know you**

**I'll know what you'll do**

**You'll love me at once**

**The way we did**

**Once upon a dream**

They stopped dancing and looked at each other. "What's your name?" Spyro asked. "My name? Oh, well, it's…" Cynder began but stopped and said, "Oh, I, I, I can't, I…Good-bye!" Cynder took off.

"But when will I see you again?" Spyro asked as he followed her.

"Oh, uh, never."

"Never?!"

"Well, maybe someday."

"When? Tomorrow?"

Cynder picked up the basket. "Uh, no. This evening."

"Where?"

"At the cottage, in the glen."

Spyro stopped following her and watches as Cynder ran back to her home.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a cottage, Lilo was lighting up the candles of the cake, which is melting. "There," she smiled. She saw the cake beginning to topple until she stopped the toppling by putting a broom on the top of the cake. "Well, what do you think of it, guys?"

Lisa, who finished working on the robe that does not look perfect, looked at the cake and said, "That's a very unusual cake, isn't it?"

"Yes," Lilo said. She saw some candles moving down by the melting icing that slid down to the handle and places them back to the cake as she said, "Of course, it'll be much stiffer after its bake."

Dash looked at the necklace he finished and said, "What do you think of this necklace?" Lisa looked at it and said, "It looks perfect, Dash." She asked him and Lilo, "What do you think of the robe?"

"Well, it doesn't look exactly the way it was from the book," Lilo said.

"I agree to Lilo, Lisa," Dash said. "What do you think, Bart?"

Bart, in a bad joke of a robe, looked at them and shouted, "I think we've had enough of this nonsense!" He started shaking out of the robe, which is falling into pieces. "I think we ought to think of Cynder and what she'll think of this mess." He then stormed upstairs. "Plus, I still think what I thunk before! I'm going to get those wands."

The cake melted and some candles sink into the melted cake and they went out.

"You know, Lisa, I think he's right," Lilo said.

Then Bart came down with wands. "Here they are. Good as new!" he said.

"Careful, Bart," Lisa warned as she snatched the wands from Bart. Then she said, "Quick. Lock the doors." Bart obliged. "Dash, close the windows." Dash obliged. "Lilo, pluck up every cranny." Lilo obliged. "Like what I said, guys. We can't take any chances."

When everything's covered, Lisa gave the wand to Lilo as she said, "Now, you take care of the cake." "While Dash and I…" Bart began but didn't finish when Lisa said, "Clean the room, Bart. And I'll make the robe. I'll even make the necklace more beautiful."

"You are?" Dash asked.

"Sure. Let's go!"

Bart got angry until he and Dash began to clean up.

Bart cast a spell on a bucket and a mop and a broom while Dash cast a spell on a feather duster. The cleaning objects came to life and started cleaning up.

"Now to make a lovely robe, fit the grace of a fair princess," Lisa said as she cast a spell on a new pink sheet, and, with a wave, she made a perfect robe.

"Eggs, flours, milk," Lilo said. The ingredients came to Lilo. Lilo shows the book to the ingredients as she said, "Just do it the way it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." The ingredients did what the book said.

The broom starts sweeping dust around the floor until it stopped. Bart looked around to make sure there's no dust around until he zapped a pile of dust on the floor and it disappeared.

The ingredients made everything perfect and the cake looked perfect once it was finished. Later, some icing and candles were put on a cake.

Some equipment made everything perfect for a robe, which looked brand new. Some jewels were placed on a necklace.

The feather duster dusted some plants and tables. The mop starts sweeping around. While the mop was sweeping, everything was lifted by magic.

Bart soon saw the robe and the necklace and got displeased. "Oh, give me a break. Not pink," he groaned. He zapped the robe and the necklace as he said, "Make them white."

When the robe and a necklace turned white, Lisa gasped. "Bart!" she scolded. "Make them pink," she said as she turned the color of the robe and a necklace back to pink.

Bart zapped the robe and necklace as he said, "Make them white."

The robe and necklace turned white again and Lisa freaked out. "Pink!" she cried as she switched the color. She turned her head and glared at Bart.

Bart looked at the robe and necklace through the reflection of a mirror and zaps as he said, "White." Lisa got in the way and a blaze of white color turned her white. Bart laughed until Lisa zapped Bart and he turned pink.

Before Lisa could continue on, Bart zapped her, turning her white. She turned her head and zapped Bart, turning him pink. Bart zapped back, turning her white.

Irritated, Lisa and Bart started fighting over color. As they fight, however, blazes of color zipped through the chimney.

Outside, Iago was searching for Cynder until he saw flashing colors. He approached to the cottage.

Inside, the "war" continues until Bart and Lisa's magic struck the robe and necklace at the same time. Their colors are a mess.

"Arrgh! Now look what you've done!" Lisa snapped.

"Look what I've done?! Look what you've done!" Bart argued.

Lisa and Bart argued until we heard Cynder singing. "Shh! Listen," Lilo said. "It's Cynder," Bart said. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness," Lisa said as they change themselves back to normal.

Lilo lit up the candles. "Make them pink," Lisa said as she turned the necklace and the robe pink. "Now hide. Quick!" Bart ran to hide but stopped when he saw the color of the robe and necklace. "White," he whispered as he turned them white.

"Lisa," Cynder said as she ran to the cottage.

Dash saw the mop still sweeping and said, "Bart, why'd you left the mop running?" "Oops. Stop, mop," Bart said as he zapped the mop, which ends the sweeping.

Cynder walked in the cottage and said, "Lisa? Dash? Bart? Lilo? Where is everybody?" She saw the cake and her gifts and gasped.

"Surprise!" the kids cried happily as they walked to her. "Happy birthday," Lilo said.

"Oh, you guys," Cynder said, "this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful. Just wait until you meet him."

The kids were puzzled. "Him?" Dash asked. "Cynder," Bart said. "You've met a stranger?" Lisa asked. "Oh, he's not a stranger, Lisa," Cynder said. "We've met before." "You have?" The kids asked. "Where?" Lilo asked.

"Once upon a dream," Cynder smiled. She then dances with Dash.

Cynder: **I know you**

**I walked with you**

**Once upon a dream**

"She's in love," Dash said. "Oh, no," Lilo said. "This is terrible," Bart said. Cynder stopped and asked, "Why, Bart? After all, I am grown." "It isn't that, Cynder," Lisa said. "You're already betrothed," Dash said in agreement.

"Betrothed?" Cynder asked.

"Since the day you were born to prince Spyro," Bart said.

"What? But that's impossible. How could I marry a prince? I'd have to be…"

"A princess," Lilo said. "And you are. Princess Cynder," Lisa said.

Iago listens to the conversation without being seen and smiles evilly.

"That's right. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Draco," Dash said. Cynder felt upset and said, "But, but I can't. He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." Iago flies off to Jafar's palace.

"I'm sorry, Cynder," Lisa said sadly, "but you must never see that dragon ever again."

Tears filled in Cynder's eyes as she said, "Oh, no. No! I can't believe it! No, no!" She ran up to her room sobbing. The kids were sad.

"And we thought she'd be so happy," Bart said sadly.

Cynder lies on her bed crying as tears continue to run down from her eyes.


	5. Toasting the Future

**Chapter 5**

**Toasting the Future**

Back at King Draco's palace, Drake looked outside, feeling blue. "No sign of her, Jake," he sighed.

"Of course not," Jake said. He was at the table having a feast. "Good half hour until sunset." He pulled a wing off a fried turkey and ate it. "Excellent bird," he said after he swallowed it. He then looked at Drake, who still has a sad look on his face. "Aw, come on, Drake. Wake up. Dragon's as good as new."

Drake walked in. "I'm sorry, Jake," Drake said, "but after a single year of worrying, never knowing…"

"The present, all in the present," Jake interrupted. He claps his hands and the lackey came in with a bottle of Champaign.

Jake took it as he said, "Tonight, we toast the future with something I've been saving for five years before your sister was born." Jake filled two glasses and said, "Here. To the future."

Drake picked up the cup and said, "Right, Jake. To the future."

Jake: **Skumps**

Drake: **Skumps**

Jake: **A toast to a dragon**

Drake: **The outlook is rosy**

Jake: **The future is bright**

Both: **Spyro and Cynder**

**Will marry one day**

**Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!**

Drake and Jake drank Champaign. Of course, Champaign is not alcoholic.

"Ah, excellent drink," Jake said. "How about we toast to the new home?"

"New home?"

"They need a new nest, Drake."

"Huh. I never thought…"

"Of course. To the home!"

Jake: **Skumps**

Drake: **Skumps**

Jake: **A toast to the home**

Drake: **One grander by farther than**

**A palace in France**

"Let me fill up your glass, Drake," Jake said, pouring Champaign in Drake's glass. "I almost forgot."

Both: **Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!**

They drank Champaign and laughed. Jake clapped his hands and said, "The plans!"

The lackey handed the plans to Drake, and Drake examined the plans showing the images of the new home Jake said.

"Well, what do you think?" Jake asked. "I thought I'd come up with that idea." "You mean you're building it already?" Drake asked. "Built, Drake," Jake said. "Finished. The loved dragons will be in there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But, Jake, they're not married yet," Drake corrected Jake.

"Take care of that tonight, Drake," Jake said. "To the wedding!"

Jake is about to pour Champaign in Drake's glass but Drake pushed the bottle aside and said, "You stop right there, Jake Long. I haven't seen my sister, and you're taking her away from me."

"Getting my Spyro, aren't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"We've got no time to lose. To the wedding!"

"Now, be reasonable, Jake. After all, Cynder knows nothing about it."

"How could you tell?"

"Well, I believe it may come as quite a shock."

Jake was drinking Champaign until, when he heard the word "shock," he spat out Champaign in shock.

"Shock? My Spyro has shock?" Jake asked in disbelief. Then he got angry. "What's wrong with my Spyro?" he asked, storming at Drake, who is backing up from Jake. "Nothing, Jake," Drake said. "I only meant…"

"Why doesn't your sister like my brother?"

"Jake…"

"I'm not so sure my brother likes your sister!" On "sister," Jake slammed his fist on the table.

"Now, see here, Jake…" Drake began but got interrupted again when Jake yelled, "I'm not so sure when will they marry when they're betrothed because if they're not marrying this year, you're nothing but a spoiled dragon!"

Drake gasped until he grew angry and said, "Why, you unreasonable, disgraceful, fire-breathing serpent!" "Is that so?" Jake asked in anger. He picked up a fish from the platter, held it like a sword, and said, "Then, en garde, Drake!" "I warned you, Jake," Drake said, "because this means war."

Drake picked up the platter Jake grabbed the fish from and used it as a shield to block Jake's attacks. The fish banged on the platter until the fish bended loosely, thus stopping the fight. Jake and Drake laugh as they felt better.

"What's this all about, anyway?" Jake asked as he placed the fish on the platter. "Nothing, Jake. Absolutely nothing," Drake chuckled.

"Spyro and Cynder are bound to fall in love, if I'm not mistaken," Jake said. "Exactly," Drake said.

Then they heard Jack's announcement, "His Royal Highness, Prince Spyro!"

"Spyro," Jake said as he ran out to meet Spyro. Outside, Spyro flew in where dragons were happy to see him. Jake came out the castle and ran to Spyro, calling, "Spyro, wait!" Spyro stopped, turned and saw Jake.

"You can't meet your future bride looking like that, Spyro," Jake said. "Well, I've met her, Jake," Spyro said. "You have? Where?" Jake asked. "Once upon a dream," Spyro said.

Jake folded his arms and said, "Now, what's with all this dream nonsense?" "Oh, it wasn't a dream, Jake. I really did met her," Spyro said.

"Princess Cynder? Goodness, we must tell King Draco," Jake said. "I didn't say it was Cynder," Spyro said. "Yes, you did," Jake said. "Jake, I said I was going to marry a dragon I met at the forest," Spyro said. "I don't know what it is. A peasant dragon I suppose."

"A peasant dragon? Why, Spyro, you're joking," Jake chuckled. "Aren't you?"

Spyro shook his head. Jake smile dropped in disappointment. "Y-You can't do this to me. I mean, you're going to marry some, some nobody here in Dragon Kingdom?" Jake asked. Then he bellowed, "By Lord, I won't have it! You are a prince, and you are going to marry a princess!"

"Come on, Jake, this is the thirteenth century," Spyro said. "Nowadays…" "Nowadays, I'm still the king!" Jake interrupted. "And I command you to come to your senses."

"And marry the girl I love," Spyro said. "Exactly," Jake said.

"Good bye, brother," Spyro said as he flew off. "Good bye, Spyro, and marry the…" Jake stopped and called out, "No, no, no! Spyro, stop! Come back!" Spyro flew out of the castle and into the forest.

"SPYRO!" Jake called out. Spyro didn't listen. He continue to fly. Jake walked to the stairs, sat on the front steps in despair, and asked, "Oh, how will I tell King Draco?"


	6. Too Late!

**Chapter 6**

**Too Late!**

That night, Lisa, Lilo, Bart and Dash, now in their wizard robes and wands, brought Cynder, who is in her robe, to King Draco's castle.

Inside the castle, Lisa opened the door and saw an empty room where there is a fireplace. She then whispered, "Okay, guys, in here."

The wizards brought Cynder in. Bart closed the door and sighed.

"Lock the door, Bart," Lisa ordered. Bart obliged. "Lilo, pull the drapes." Lilo obliged.

"Sit here, Cynder," Lisa said as Cynder sat by the mirror. "This one last gift, dear dragon for you, the symbol of your royalty." Together, the wizards cast a spell with sparkling auras, which magically form a crown. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is your right, and royal duty." Lisa placed the crown on Cynder's head.

Still upset about what they said about not seeing Spyro again, Cynder broke into tears and sobbed. The wizards were sad to see this.

"Come on, guys," Lisa said. "Let her have a few moments alone." The wizards left the room.

"Must be that dragon she met at the forest," Bart said. "Whatever are we going to do?" Lilo said worriedly.

Inside, the fire in the fireplace went out and a red ball of light appeared. We only see a shadow of Jafar but his eyes are clearly visible.

Cynder wakes up in a spell Jafar cast. That was the hypnotizing spell! Cynder sat up, and starts slowly heading towards the light.

Outside, the wizards were chatting. "I don't see why Cynder has to marry a prince," Bart grumbled. "That's not for us to decide, Bart," Lilo said.

Cynder kept following the light, which opened the wall of the fireplace to reveal a hidden passage.

"Maybe we should tell either King Draco or Queen Saphira about the dragon," Dash said. "Well, why don't we?" Bart asked.

The wizards heard a faint sound from inside the room.

"Listen," Lisa said. She later gasped and said, "Jafar!" The wizards ran back to the room where Cynder was and called, "Cynder! Cynder!"

In the room, the wizards gasped when they saw Cynder following the light. "Oh, why did we leave her here alone?" Lilo asked.

They ran to stop Cynder but the wall suddenly reappeared.

Cynder followed the light upstairs slowly. The wizards tried pushing the wall to open it but nothing happened. "Here," Lilo said as she used her magic to open the wall. It worked.

The wizards ran inside and called out, "Cynder! Cynder, where are you?" This sentence echoed.

Lisa looked up the stairs and cried, "This way! I think she's heading upstairs!" The wizards followed Lisa up the stairs. "Wait for us!" Bart called out.

Cynder continued to follow the light, which was heading towards the door. "Cynder! Cynder!" the wizards called out as they follow the trail.

The wizards checked through the hallways, did not see Cynder, and continued following.

Cynder followed the light inside the room at the tower where it is empty. The light formed a spinning wheel. Cynder headed closer to the spinning wheel.

The wizards ran upstairs and called out, "Cynder! Don't touch anything!" Cynder reached her paw out but stopped. Then we hear Jafar's voice saying, "Touch the spindle, dragon. Touch it, I say!"

As Cynder touched the sharpest spindle with her finger, everything flashed red.

The wizards came in and gasped. The reason, they saw Jafar looking at them with an evil smile. "You poor little fools," he said. "Thinking you could defeat me, me, the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Jafar turned beside to reveal Cynder lying on the ground with eyes closed as he said, "Well, here's your precious princess!"

The wizards saw this with a gasp. They were too late to stop Cynder. Jafar disappeared as his evil laughter echoed.

"Cynder! Oh, no!" Bart cried as the wizards came to Cynder with sad looks on their faces. "Oh, I'll never forgive myself," Lisa sobbed. "We're all too late," Lilo added.

They were too late to save Cynder, but they are forgetting about Bart's gift that reversed from death to sleep.

At the throne room, King Draco, Queen Saphira and Drake were sitting, still feeling blue about Cynder. Jake came in and said, "Your Majesty, I have something to tell you."

"Not now, Jake," King Draco said.

"But it's about Spyro."

"Well, where is Spyro, Jake?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"Well, send for him at once."

"But…" Jake began but got interrupted when a fanfare went off.


	7. Sleeping Spell, Captured

**Chapter 7**

**Sleeping Spell; Captured**

Outside at the castle, when it was nighttime, Jack Skellington announced, "The sun has set! Get ready to welcome Princess Cynder!"

The dragons and people cheered as fireworks exploded in the air. Up in the tower, the wizards mourn Cynder's fate. Cynder was lying asleep on a bed with a rose under her paws.

Of course, they remembered that Bart had reversed the curse from death to sleep.

Then they went outside to the balcony and saw the crowd cheering. "Poor King Draco and Queen Saphira and their son," Lilo sighed sadly.

"They'd be heartbroken when they find out," Bart added.

Lisa found the idea and said, "They're not going to, guys." "They're not?" Dash and Lilo asked.

Lisa closed the curtains as she said, "We'll put everyone to sleep, until Cynder awakens. Come." The wizards shrank themselves and flew around the castle. They began splitting up.

Chorus: **Sleeping dragon fair**

Bart spread white stars, which put dragons and people outside to sleep.

**Black of night sky on your scales**

**Chest that shames the red, red rose**

Lilo spread green stars, which put dragons inside the castle to sleep.

**Dreaming of true love in slumber repose**

**One day he will come**

**Flying over the dawn**

Dash spread orange stars, which put other dragons and Jack Skellington to sleep.

**When you awaken to love's first kiss**

**Till then, sleeping dragon, sleep on**

The wizards spread stars around candles to turn off the lights.

**One day you'll wake to love's first kiss**

**Till then, sleeping dragon, sleep on**

Lisa spread pink stars on King Draco, Queen Saphira, Drake and Jake, which put them to sleep.

"Just been talking to Spyro," Jake spoke while drifting to sleep. "Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant dragon."

Lisa heard that and said, "Peasant dragon? Wait a minute." She flew back to Jake and asked, "Yes? Yes?" Jake was sleeping. "The peasant dragon," Lisa said. "Who is she? Where did he meet her?" She waved her wand up, which opened Jake's one eye.

"Just some peasant dragon," Jake said tiredly.

"Where?" Lisa asked.

"Once upon…a dream," Jake answered before he went back to sleep.

Lisa discovered this and said, "Once upon a dr-? Cynder. Prince Spyro." She flew up to the wizards and said, "Come on! We've got to get back to the cottage!"

Then the wizards followed Lisa outside and headed to the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile at the forest, Spyro was flying across the woods until he approached the cottage. He walked to the door and knocked on it. "Come in," Jafar said from inside.

Spyro walked in. Then the door slammed shut behind him. Jafar's minions jumped on Spyro and tried to tie him down.

Jafar and Iago watch the fight with evil smiles. Spyro was then tied down with ropes. He struggled but could not break free.

Jafar approached to Spyro with a candle. "Well, this is quite a pleasant surprise," he said. "I set a trap for a peasant and lo! I catch a prince!" He laughed evilly. "Away with him! But gently, my minions. Gently."

The minions dragged Spyro out as Jafar said, "I have plans for a royal prince."

* * *

Outside at the woods, the wizards were still on their way to the cottage. They flew across the lake. Then, they arrived at the cottage. The door was left opened.

The wizards grew back to normal, went inside, and gasped. The reason, they saw a purple scale on the floor. That was Spyro's scale. Lisa picked it up and the wizards looked at it.

"Jafar!" they gasped.

"He's got Prince Spyro!" Bart cried.

"At the forbidden valley," Lisa said.

The wizards gasped in shock. "But we can't. We can't go there," Lilo said.

"We can, and we must!" Lisa said. On "must," she hit her fist on her hand.

The wizards have to rescue Spyro from Jafar's clutches. Otherwise, the spell will never be broken.


	8. Rescuing Spyro, The Battle

**Chapter 8**

**Rescuing Spyro; The Battle**

At the forbidden valley at Jafar's palace, the wizards sneaked to the palace. Everything was quiet around the palace. Of course, the guards are on duty, so they had to make sure the guards don't see them or hear them.

Soon they arrived at bridge. As they are about to sneak in, they suddenly stop when they saw the guard walking down. They quickly hid under the bridge before the guard could see them. When the guard disappeared, the wizards came out and saw the windows of Jafar's palace.

Realising a smarter way to sneak in, they shrank themselves and flew through the window. With caution, the wizards walked quietly until they have stopped when they saw Jafar's guards sleeping.

Alert, the wizards flew out of the room. They fly around until they saw the snake statues, which stop them in fright. The wizards are about to scream, but they know they have to be quiet. They flew through the hole of the ceiling and sighed.

Then they hear all the shouting coming from outside. They quietly sneak in to find the guards dancing around the fire. "What is this?" Lilo whispered. "Some kind of ceremony?" "I don't know," Lisa whispered.

Then they saw Jafar sitting on his throne. He said to Iago, "What a pity Prince Spyro had to miss this. Come, Iago, let's go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Jafar left his throne with Iago following him.

The wizards followed Jafar and Iago down the stairs that lead to the dungeon. Jafar unlocked the door and entered. The wizards stayed outside at the window of the door.

Jafar walked to Spyro, who's chained to the wall by his paws and feet. There is a collar on his neck that's chained to the wall.

"Oh, come now, Prince Spyro," Jafar said. "Why so ashamed? A wondrous life lies before Dragon Kingdom and you. You, the dragon of the entire Dragon Kingdom itself."

"You snake," Bart whispered in anger. "Be quiet, Bart," Lisa whispered.

Jafar's staff casts a spell that shows Draco's palace. Jafar spoke. "Behold, King Draco's palace. And up in the tower, dreaming of her true love, sleeps Princess Cynder. Why, it's the same peasant dragon whom you fell in love with. She's the most wondrous fair. Black of night sky on her scales, and chest that shames the red, red rose. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by. Probably about 50 years, if I recall."

As Jafar continues, we see Spyro, in old age, slowly walking through the open gates of the dungeon. "And now, the gates open and the prince is free to go the palace. Off he goes to arrive at King Draco's palace straight and tall to wake his love in love's first kiss. And prove that true love conquers all!"

Spyro fell furious and struggled in his shackles as Jafar cackled evilly.

"Why, you horrible…" Bart whispered madly as he was about to get Jafar but was pulled back by Lisa. The wizards hid quickly. Iago, who heard Bart's voice, turned to see but the wizards were not at the window.

"Come, Iago," Jafar said. Iago jumped on his arm as he continued, "Let us leave the prince with these thoughts."

Spyro continued to struggle in his shackles as he snarled, "If I get my claws on you, I'll tear you apart!"

Jafar opened the door as he asked, "A most gratifying day, huh, Iago?" Iago nodded.

Jafar locked the door as he said, "For the first time in a year, I shall sleep well." He left with Iago and went upstairs.

The wizards came out of their hiding spot, went through the door, and grew back to normal. Lisa and Lilo walked to Spyro, who saw them. "Shh. No time to explain," Lisa said quietly. Using their magic, she and Lilo unlock Spyro's shackles. Dash and Bart use their magic to unlock the door.

Spyro was finally free as he rubbed his wrists and his neck. He started to walk but Lisa stopped him when she said, "Wait, Prince Spyro."

"What's wrong?"

"The road to true love may be guarded by many dangers that will stop you. Do not let them stop you. So arm yourself with the enchanted dragon armor." She cast a spell, and the dragon armor appeared on Spyro's body. There's also a helmet on his head. "And furthermore, righteousness will triumph over evil. Now, come on. Let's hurry."

Then the wizards and Spyro left the dungeon. Suddenly, they stopped when they saw Iago, who's squawking. The wizards followed Spyro upstairs but stopped when they saw Jafar's guards running down the stairs.

Spyro ran down as the wizards shrank themselves and follow him. He then breathes fire, which scares the guards away. He flew out of the window with the wizards following him. He landed safely on the floor. The guards dropped the huge rocks on him. Lisa saw this and cried, "Spyro, watch out!" She turned the rocks into bubbles.

Spyro ran but stopped when the guards shoot their arrows straight at him. Lilo turned them into flying flowers.

Spyro resumed running to escape when the guards poured hot oil at the gate. Dash turned the oil into a rainbow. Spyro is now escaping, thanks to the wizards!

Iago squawks as he makes his way to Jafar's tower to wake him up. Bart felt ticked off right now, turned and said, "That's it, parrot! You are going down!" He zapped at Iago but missed. He groaned and started to chase Iago around the castle.

Iago keeps squawking as Bart keeps trying to stop him. He chased the squawking parrot around Jafar's tower. Then, at last, he turned Iago into a stone parrot just right outside Jafar's door.

"Good riddance," Bart said as he followed Spyro and the wizards.

Jafar came out of his tower and said, "Silence! Iago, tell those fools to…" He stopped when he noticed that Iago had been turned to stone. "No." Then he sees Spyro escaping and shouted, "No!"

Spyro rolled as the gate he went through was about to close. Then the drawbridge was rising to stop him from escaping. Lilo yelled, "Use your wings, Spyro!" and Spyro flew over to escape. He kept flying.

Jafar walked above his palace and kept his eyes on Spyro. "Hurry, hurry, Spyro," Lisa said. Jafar zapped at Spyro but Spyro dodged. Jafar tried again but missed. Spyro landed on the ground when he saw King Draco's palace and ran.

Jafar then cast a dark spell as he said, "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on the fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well! Round Draco's palace! Cast by spell!"

A black cloud appeared above Draco's palace, and bolts of lighting strike. The lightning bolt struck the bridge, and thorn bushes appeared. Spyro stopped when he saw the bushes in his way. Jafar cackled evilly.

Spyro cut his way through through the bush with his claws. Some thorns caught him by the wings, and he struggled. The wizards helped him by zapping the thorns with their magic. Spyro continued on until he reached the end. Now he saw the palace and ran.

"No! It cannot be!" Jafar shouted in anger. He turned into a dark red spinning aura and landed in Spyro's way. Spyro stopped when he saw Jafar.

"Now you shall deal with me, Prince Spyro," Jafar said, "the most powerful sorcerer IN THE WORLD!" Then he transformed into a giant cobra as he cackled evilly. Spyro froze when he saw this. Then he flew up to Jafar. The wizards stood back.

Jafar struck Spyro to the ground with his tail. He opens his jaws to bite him but Spyro dodged. He hit Spyro again with his tail.

Spyro hid behind the trees, waiting to strike Jafar.

When Jafar's head poked in, Spyro slashed him with his claws. Jafar screamed painfully. He then burned the forest with his magic.

At the wall, Spyro stopped. Dash arrived and said, "Come on, prince! Up this way!"

Spyro flew up until he reached the cliff. Now he used his fire breath at Jafar, who's dodging while snapping his jaws.

Then suddenly, Jafar zapped Spyro with his magic, which breaks Spyro's armor off him. Spyro is now defenseless! "No!" he cried. Jafar laughed evilly.

The wizards combine their spells on Spyro, which makes him glow, while Lisa said, "Don't give up, Spyro. Our spells will help you triumph against Jafar. Now go! Take him down!"

Spyro blew a fireball, which struck Jafar in the chest. Jafar screamed painfully and soon he fell off a cliff. Spyro watches as Jafar disappears after his death. The battle was over.

Now Spyro must go back to Draco's palace, kiss Cynder, and thus break the spell.


	9. A Happy Ending

**Chapter 9**

**A Happy Ending**

Spyro and the wizards arrived at King Draco's palace, where everyone is still sleeping. Then they walked upstairs until they arrived up in the tower where Cynder still slept.

Spyro slowly approached to Cynder and kissed her. Cynder awakens and smiles when she sees Spyro. The wizards smiled. Bart's gift had worked!

Then, everyone in Draco's palace awoke too. Inside the throne room, King Draco, Queen Saphira and Drake awoke, including Jake.

"My, what a rest," Draco said. "Now, what were you saying, Jake?"

"Me?" Jake asked. "Oh. Well, this is the thirteenth century after all, Draco."

"You said that a moment ago."

"Well, my brother said he was going to marry…" Jake was interrupted when the fanfare started.

The wizards appeared on the balcony watching. Spyro and Cynder walked downstairs together from above.

Drake smiled as he said, "It's Cynder, she's here!" Jake, with eyes widened, said, "And Spyro!"

Cynder hugged her father, mother and her brother. "Good to see you back, Cynder," Drake said. "Me too," Cynder said. "What does this mean, Spyro?" Jake asked. "I don't…" Jake stopped when Cynder kissed him. "But, but…" Spyro and Cynder dance around as Jake said, "I don't understand."

Up on the balcony, Lilo breaks a tear in her eye.

"Lilo, what's the matter?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, I just love happy endings," Lilo said.

"I do, too, Lilo," Lisa said. Then she saw the color on Cynder's necklace and gasped. "White!" she said quietly. She swung her wand as she said, "Pink!" The necklace changed color.

Chorus: **I know you**

**I walked with you**

**Once upon a dream**

Bart saw the color and swung his wand as he said, "White." The color changed.

**I know you**

**The gleam in your eyes**

**Is so familiar a gleam**

The palace disappears as we still see Spyro and Cynder dancing in the clouds. All the time, the necklace keeps changing color from pink to white and back.

**And I know it's true**

**That visions are seldom all they seem**

**But if I know you I know what you'll do**

Spyro and Cynder kiss each other. Back at the storybook, the page shows the same scene and still the necklace changes its color.

The page shows the sentence saying "And they live happily ever after" below the image. Then the book closes as the story ended.

**You'll love me at once**

**The way we did**

**Once upon a dream**

This is a happy ending to all dragons in the story.

**The End**


End file.
